Naruto sensei
by SenninKoroshi
Summary: Au-fic. Naruto is a Genin at 6, Chuunin at 7, Jounin at 9 and Sensei to a certain team at 12. What would our favourite ninja feel of teaching kids his age? Read to find out. Don't forget to review:


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's affiliated characters

**Prologue**

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**6 years old**_  
__

"Does this mean I'm better than everyone in my class jii-san?"Asked Naruto

"Well not so much but yes."Answered the Hokage

"YAY, now I'm one more step to achieving my dream, to become the greatest Hokage ever, you're the best jii-san!!!"Declared Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage watched as the ever-hyperactive blonde ninja jumped up and down in the Hokage's Office. To think that just yesterday Naruto was really sad after another beating given to him by the villagers.

"But wait, who's going to be my teammates?"

"You'll find out later, at the Academy"

"Awwww, but I cant wait I must KNOW!!!"

"You know Naruto, patience is one of the virtues of becoming a Hokage"

"Really, ok then I'll wait for tomorrow"

"_Heh works everytime._" Thought the Hokage

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight of a six-year old boy jumping swiftly from building to building is by no means an everyday sight, but for a certain one-eyed jounin it was more surprising when said boy was none other than his sensei's son, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto." Called out Kakashi

"Oh hey there Kakashi-senpai" Said Naruto as he grinned at him.

"Naruto, you know you can just call me Kakashi"

"Yeah, but you are the one that trained me well enough to become a genin at such a young age."

Upon hearing this Kakashi asked "WHAT, you made genin already?"

"Yup, now I'm on my way to the academy to know who my teammates and sensei are." Answered Naruto

"Well I wish you good luck Naruto." _"I hope he doesn't get a sensei who still holds a grudge on the Kyuubi"_

"Thanks Kakashi, when I see you later I'll be wearing my new Konoha hitai-ate!" Exclaimed Naruto as he jumped away towards the academy.

_"I'm sure you will Naruto" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Academy was not a grand building even if it was important, but to those few ninjas who know true art see not an old building, no they see a place where the greatest ninjas are bred, trained and taught before they enter a world full of deception, murder and disappointment. Yes the Academy is a really important place, this is where our favourite ninja begins his story.

"Ok class today you will be sorted into your genin teams." Said Umino Iruka as Naruto walked in. As he walked in, he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Asked Naruto completely oblivious that was a six-year old in a class full of twelve year olds.

"What the fuck are you doing in here you gaki?" Asked some random guy.

"Hey, I'm not a-"

"Now now we shouldn't get into a fight on your first genin day, by the way this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be a genin today just like the rest of you" Announced Iruka amidst complaints from the whole class.

"EVERYONE KEEP QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Iruka. Everyone immediately kept quiet.

"Ok Team 1 is…………..

Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hana Inuzuka and Hayate Gekkou your sensei will be Tsunade."

_**7 years old**_

**(A/N: I'm just to lazy to write his genin,chuunin and jounin days)**

The chuunin exams were by no means an easy exam, only the best genins could enter the final exam, even then only one or at the very most four get promoted to chuunin so it was a surprise to everyone that the demon-brat got promoted.

"Hokage-sama I must object." Argued Danzo.

"Why is that Danzo?" Replied the Hokage

"The boy is by no means ready for such a responsibility."

"I think he is ready and so do the panel of judges and not even I can overrule them."

"I guess not."

_**9 years old**_

"You called me Hokage-sama." Said Naruto as he came in the Hokage's office. It had been 2 years since he became chuunin and in that time he had taught at the academy and completed lots of B and C-class missions along with a few A-class missions.

"I see you are adept at teaching ninjas who are of the same age as you." Remarked the Hokage.

"Your point?" Asked Naruto

"I am promoting you to jounin in order for you to get some experience before you become a sensei when you're twelve."

"Really? Well that is the most unexpected news I have ever heard since knowing about the Kyuubi."

"I see, well get ready for your first mission as a jounin."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Naruto hesitated before continuing, "Thank you jii-san."

The Hokage smiled as Naruto went through the door.

_"Such power at such a young age, he is just like Itachi."_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_****_

12 years old

A new day brings new resolutions and dreams, today Uzumaki Naruto would be the youngest ever jounin sensei in the history of Konoha.

"Well today's the day I become a sensei," Naruto looked at his mirror uncertainly.

"Hope I get students who are not influenced by their parents."

_"Heh who am I kidding everyone hates me except Iruka, Kakashi, jii-san and a few jounins" Thought Naruto as he looked at the clock._

_"Oh shit I'm gonna be late!!!!"_

Naruto quicly exited his room and shunshind his way towards the Academy.

------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

Yayz my first fanfic hope it gets reviews and constructive criticism from you guys who are way more experienced than me hehe.

BTW this an AU-fic in which Naruto's a genius like Itachi, so those of you who want to complain about Naruto being too strong, get over it.

Oh yeah this will be a NaruHina fic with some other pairings that I like so if you don't like it then don't read it.


End file.
